Offrir son aide
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Pq atil fallu que cela m'arrive à moi ? Bah, après tout je devrais m'y faire, je suis le survivant, il faut bien que l'on m'offre des occasions de survivre ! Mais avec pq avec lui et dans cette situation?
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Précisons : post tome 6 , fic centrée principalement sur Harry et Rogue_

_Note : Je sais, j'ai déjà entamé une fic HP... en voilà une de plus XD  
Je préviens simplement que c'est une histoire à la première personne (exercice que je n'ai plus fait depuis longtemps) et que je change un peu de style de narration._

_Bonne lecture !_

« Offrir son aide »

_Chapitre 1_

Rogue.

Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux et il est en face de moi.

Aucun son ne veut s'échapper de ma bouche alors je le fixe obstinément avec toute ma rage, ma haine. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je crois que le mien l'aurait déjà envoyé six pieds sous terre.

Je sens ma colère s'amplifier de seconde en seconde mais pourtant je reste immobile.

Il est calme, trop calme. Son regard est froid, son sourire mauvais.

Dans un instant, je lui ferais ravaler cet air moqueur.

Je cherche à tâtons ma baguette depuis peu, sans le quitter des yeux, il est bien trop dangereux.

Rien. Et je sais que si je détourne le regard je ne la verrai pas. Elle n'est pas là. Je le sais. Nos baguettes ne sont pas à notre portée. Si cela avait été les cas, je serais déjà sous l'influence d'un impardonnable à n'en pas douter.

Très bien. Je lui règlerai son compte à la manière moldue. Il a beau paraître plus solide que moi, j'ai de la ressource. Il va payer.

Il ne prononce pas un mot ; il me dévisage comme il l'a toujours fait, comme un être supérieur face à de la vermine.

Mes muscles se tendent, je suis prêt à bondir. Et c'est ce que je fais. Du moins, ce que je tente de faire. A peine ai-je entamé mon mouvement qu'une surprenante douleur me cloue au sol.

Je baisse les yeux vers l'endroit où ma main s'est posée d'elle-même et je remarque, enfin, que je saigne. Je passe ma main sous ma chemise. Une entaille, bien trop profonde à mon goût, descend de mes côtes jusqu'à ma hanche droite.

Je sais qu'une grimace, involontaire, est passée sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre la réplique cinglante.

- Vous vous en rendez enfin compte Potter. Je vous savais d'une lenteur remarquable mais il semble que je vous ai encore surestimé.

Son ton déborde d'arrogance et de satisfaction.

- Fermez-là.

Au moins je garde encore mon sang-froid, si l'on omet le fait que ma voix est chargée de colère difficilement contenue, bien entendu.

Je sais parfaitement que, si je relève la tête, je ne contiendrai plus ma haine. En somme, vu ma situation, je me tournerais en ridicule.

J'entends soudain son rire sec caractéristique, signe que son venin ne tardera pas à se déverser sur moi.

- Potter…

Ton doucereux. Je l'avais dit, le voilà déjà prêt à contre-attaquer.

- … dois-je préciser que dans votre position vous n'avez aucun droit d'exiger _quoi que ce soit_ ? Est-il utile que je vous fasse remarquer que vos amis Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ne sont pas présents, que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée sur le lieu où nous sommes et que vous vous y trouvez avec _moi_ ?

La menace est claire. En tant que digne gryffondor, même si je le voulais, et je ne le veux pas, je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Je relève brutalement les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer deux onyx d'une froideur rare.

- Vous êtes exactement dans la même situation que moi, _Rogue_, dis-je d'un ton plein de mépris.

Bon, c'est vrai, il va peut-être un peu mieux, d'ailleurs il paraît en pleine forme.

D'accord. Pour ceux qui hésitaient encore, je ne suis pas Celui-qui-est-le-plus-chanceux-du-monde-sorcier mais plutôt Celui-qui-parvient-à-se-retrouver-dans-les-pires-situations.

Mouais, bon, en somme je suis maudit.

- Soyez certain que je le déplore autant que vous. Devoir supporter votre compagnie pour un temps indéfini ne faisait pas partie de mes projets. Non, je dirais plutôt que cela restait du domaine de mes cauchemars.

Sa nouvelle pique ne m'atteint pas ; son rictus dédaigneux me rappelle brusquement qui est la personne qui se tient devant moi. L'assassin de Dumbledore. Un vulgaire mangemort, un lâche qui profite de la faiblesse de ses victimes.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

Je ne cherche pas plus loin et pose la question telle qu'elle s'est imposée à moi.

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

Est-ce une lueur de surprise qui vient de passer dans ses yeux ? Non, puisque qu'il me répond déjà.

- Je croyais être parvenu à vous le faire comprendre pourtant mais il semble que vous gardiez malgré tout des certitudes absurdes. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Potter.

Une expression de dégoût se peint un instant sur ses traits ; sur les miens également mais évidemment mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

J'ai toujours détesté être placé sous cette étiquette, qui soi dit en passant me colle toujours à la peau, de « Héros du monde sorcier ». Mais plus encore, j'ai toujours haï ces gens qui me recrachaient cette célébrité au visage comme-ci je m'en parais ou en tirais une quelconque fierté. Rogue en est le parfait représentant. Voldemort est le pire homme, s'il peut encore être appelé ainsi, oui, le pire homme qui soit. Mon ancien professeur de potion se place juste après lui : un mangemort, un lâche, un traître, le meurtrier de Dumbledore.

- Bien que certains continuent à vous placer sur ce piédestal, ceux-là même à qui j'ai malheureusement décidé d'accorder ma confiance.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire. Enfin, surtout pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Je ris.

- J'oubliais qu'en tant que fidèles serviteur de Voldemort vous ne deviez pas me tuer. Quel dommage n'est-ce pas ? Spécialement pour vous qui êtes un véritable spécialiste pour en finir avec ceux qui ne peuvent plus se défendre !

J'ai presque hurlé la dernière phrase dans laquelle j'y ai mis toute ma morgue et ma rancœur.

Cette fois son expression a totalement changé. Comme ce jour-là, je ne distingue plus que rage et haine pure sur son visage. Peut-être autre chose aussi, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je crois que je ne tarder à le savoir.

- Vous vous méprenez, Potter.

Il prononce ces mots les dents serrés, la voix dangereusement basse et emplie de colère.

- Si vous n'aviez pas abandonné l'Ordre, vous sauriez depuis longtemps ce qu'il en est.

Le ton est méprisant Je n'y prête pas attention, ce qu'il semble sur le point de me dévoiler m'intrigue bien plus.

- Cet Ordre dont d'ailleurs je fais toujours partie.

- C'est impossible, vous mentez.

Un rictus s'est plaqué sur son visage à ma réponse purement instinctive.

- Libre à vous de le croire, Potter. Je n'ai aucune intention de perdre mon temps à vous convaincre.

Que suis-je donc censé répliquer à ça ? Je suis certain que les mots justes sont à ma portée mais depuis quelques minutes j'ai, disons, quelques difficultés à me concentrer.

Ignorer ma blessure m'a semblé très intelligent sur le moment. Vu la quantité non négligeable de sang que j'ai perdu depuis lors, je reconnais volontiers que c'était très bête.

Bon, Rogue semble suffisamment satisfait de ses dernières paroles pour se taire un moment ; il est temps que je fasse correctement le point sur la situation.

Je me glisse légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir m'adosser contre la paroi froide qui nous entoure.

Bon sang ! Le moindre mouvement amplifie la douleur.

On repassera sur le côté impassible parce que je suis persuadé que j'ai dû faire une grimace très significative. Gloire à Merlin, au moins aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Je devine déjà l'expression du visage de cet exécrable maître des potions alors je ne pose même pas les yeux sur lui et me borne à observer ce qui se trouve au dessus de nos têtes.

Le ciel.

Et pour ce montrer plus précis encore, les étoiles.  
Rien de très étonnant puisque cette situation s'est créée ce soir et que nous nous trouvons dans un _trou_.

Je suis bloqué dans un trou, dans un état physique déplorable et avec Rogue !

Je suis foutu.

Stop.

Je dois réfléchir.

D'abord que dirais Ron dans cette situation pour que je puisse m'en sortir ?

« Harry… Tu es foutu. »

Merci Ron. Très mauvais choix. Et pourquoi pas Neville tant que j'y suis !

Non, la plus intelligente a toujours été, est et restera Hermione. Que me conseillerait-elle ?

« Analyse calmement le lieu et les faits. N'omets aucun détail. »

Très bien.

Premièrement, mon trou ressemble davantage à un puit. Profond, en pierre, étroit. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ce mangemort est à moins de deux mètres de moi…

D'accord.

Ensuite, je suis bloqué mais il en est de même pour Rogue, je n'ai pas de baguette mais lui non plus.

Ok.

Et après ? Je suis blessé, je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve ce puit, je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit et je ne suis même plus capable de transplaner (je suis sens doute trop mal en point pour en être capable) !

Ca y est, je panique. Aidez-moi !

Aaah ! Si seulement j'avais su me faire discret… rester sous ma cape d'invisibilité… ignorer ces mangemorts qui effrayaient ce pauvre gosse. Non, décidément, j'en aurais été incapable. Je ne suis pas encore devenu insensible au point de laisser trois types, bâtis comme des montagnes, s'en prendre à un enfant d'à peine la moitié de mon âge sans réagir !

Heureusement.

Mon courage, mon honneur, ma dignité, sont sauf ! Génial… Bien maigre consolation au vu d'où cela m'a mené.

Je les attaqué par surprise, grâce à ma précieuse cape, mais bien sûr, je me suis rapidement fait découvert (preuve qu'ils sont un peu moins bêtes que Malfoy). Le gosse s'est sauvé (évidemment, messieurs les montagnes étaient bien trop heureux d'avoir Harry Potter sous la main, enfin sous le pied vu la position dans laquelle je me suis vite retrouvé) et je suis parvenu à en stupéfixer un.

Le second a voulu m'attaquer avec une dague, puisque que je l'avais privé de sa baguette, je l'ai évité (je pensais l'avoir évité…) ; Montagne n°3 m'a touché avec un gentil doloris.

A partir de là, je n'ai cessé de passer de soulagement à désespoir.

D'abord, alors que je me croyais condamné, Tonks a surgi de nulle part. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de la voir, joie qui s'est transformée en véritable bonheur lorsqu'elle a stupefixé le mangemort à la dague. Mais comme Potter rime avec malheur (et on se demande pourquoi tient !), ma bienfaitrice s'est vu à son tour pétrifiée à mon plus grand regret.

J'allais recevoir un nouveau doloris avec, je ne le nierai pas, beaucoup d'amertume, au moment où Ron et Hermione on fait leur apparition.

Merveilleuse diversion. J'ai presque récupéré ma baguette.

Et oui, presque parce que ce sorcier en robe noire (Merlin, avec une force et des réflexes pareil, il doit vraiment relever le niveau des troupes de Voldemort, si je devais deviner qui il a pu être avant d'être l'un de ses fidèles, j'opterai bien pour le considérer comme un auror reconverti), ben, il a repoussé mes meilleurs amis et m'a lancer un sort de plus.

C'est là que ça devient drôle.

Parce que, surgit d'un endroit tout aussi indéterminé que Tonks un peu plus tôt, mon second pire cauchemar est entré en scène (le premier étant les détraqueurs et non le seigneur des ténèbres comme beaucoup se l'imaginent).

Mon ancien professeur de potions.

A un mètre de moi.

J'ai entendu Ron crier, Hermione hurler, et peut-être même Tonks, avant qu'une paire ou deux de sorts ne s'entrechoquent, sans que je sache qui avait fait quoi.

Et puis le trou. _Ce_ trou. Avec Rogue.

Au moins, je sais, et son manque de réaction le prouve, qu'il ne sait pas plus que moi où l'on se trouve. Voilà une chance supplémentaire de ne pas voir débarquer une troupe de mangemorts décidés à m'offrir en hors d'œuvre à leur maître.

Quoique, selon ce qu'il insinue, il serait plutôt enclin à appeler l'Ordre du Phénix en premier.

Mouais.

Je crois qu'à force de perdre mon sang (ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter cette blessure…) je perds ma lucidité.

Il ment, c'est certain.

Pourvu qu'Hermione trouve rapidement une solution pour me localiser. Sinon, à rester enfermé avec ce bâtard graisseux et lui avec la Némésis de son maître (et la sienne par la même occasion), nous allons finir par nous entretuer.

_A suivre..._

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'écris plusieurs fanfics en ce moment donc j'essaierai d' updater plus rapidement les fics les plus appréciés ; ) La progression de ces fics sera indiquée dans mon profil._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic son l'entière propriété de JK Rowling_

_Précisions : post tome 6 , fic centrée principalement sur Harry et Rogue_

_Note : Je sais, j'ai déjà entamé une fic HP... en voilà une de plus XD  
Je préviens simplement que c'est une histoire à la première personne (exercice que je n'ai plus fait depuis longtemps) et que je change un peu de style de narration._

_Note 2 : gomen pour les 2 mois d'attente, vraiment je n'ai pas d'excuses :p mais merci pour les reviews (6 pour un premier chapitre o.O Merciiii !)  
J'espère que cette suite vous plaira : )  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**« Offrir son aide »**

_Chapitre 2_

A contrecoeur, je baisse à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

C'est avec un certain étonnement que je m'aperçois que ses paupières sont closes.

S'est-il endormi ?

Je me gifle mentalement.

Mon état physique n'est pas la seule inquiétude qui devrait m'occuper l'esprit car si j'ose imaginer une telle absurdité, c'est-à-dire Rogue piquant un somme à quelques mètres de moi en toute quiétude, c'est que ma santé mentale a pris un sacré coup !

A moins, bien sûr, qu'il considère que je ne suis déjà plus une menace pour lui…

Il faut définitivement que je me sorte de ce trou.

Je m'appuie contre la pierre (non, je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas mal…), pousse sur mes jambes (je n'ai aucun don pour l'autohypnose donc, bien entendu, j'ai mal !), une main sagement sur ma blessure et l'autre plus intelligemment sur le sol.

Miracle ! Je suis debout !

Je savoure cette légère victoire tout en me sachant parfaitement ridicule puis observe les parois. Qui se révèlent _affreusement_ lisses. Heureusement en observant bien, je découvre quelques aspérités intéressantes à des hauteurs diverses.

D'ailleurs, quelle peut bien être la profondeur de ce puit ?

Dix mètres ? Quinze mètres ? Pas loin en tous cas.

J'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer cette information ; j'ai l'impression, qu'à la seule pensée d'entamer cette ascension, mon corps me fait ressentir plus douloureusement encore son désaccord. Mais avec courage, et non stupidité comme celui que j'ai royalement décidé d'ignorer pourrait dire, je me résous à prendre sur moi.

Ca n'empêche, j'ai mal ! Je ne comprends pas comment je parviens encore à monter avec une douleur pareille. Pourtant je suis déjà à plus de trois mètres du sol et… Merlin ! Je n'ai plus de prises plus haut. Enfin si, quatre mètres au-dessus de ma tête. Super. La _chance_ incroyable du survivant a encore frappée.

Bon, maintenant, le tout est de redescendre sans m'écraser au sol.

Je tâtonne légèrement avec mon pied droit et parviens à le poser. Dire que dès que j'ai commencé à grimper l'espoir m'a permis d'ignorer un peu ma blessure. Pourquoi pas également en rebroussant chemin ?

Oh bon sang ! Voilà que je commence à trembler !

Du calme, du calme. Des gestes coordonnés, et lent, et tout se passera au mieux.

Je déplace une main tandis que l'autre s'accroche à la pierre. Et glisse.

J'ai lâché.

Je tombe la tête emportée vers l'arrière… !

- AAAAH !

…

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je suis encore en un seul morceau.

D'ailleurs ma tête n'a même pas heurté le sol. Pas si étonnant puisqu'une main retient durement l'arrière de mon crâne et que Rogue se tient au dessus de moi. Cette position me laisse d'ailleurs dans un état d'équilibre précaire.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un imbécile, Potter.

Ni une, ni deux, je réponds aussi sec à la voix emplie de dédain.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Très bien.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas dans ce ton et cette rapidité à accepter. Mais avant de pouvoir aller plus avant dans cette constatation, sa main quitte mon crâne. Et bien sûr, je m'écroule au sol.

Quel crétin !

Je ne sais pas auquel de nous deux je pense en premier pourtant j'admets rapidement, en moi-même bien entendu, que pour l'instant je suis le plus idiot.

Harry 0 – Rogue 1

Il vient tout de même de m'empêcher de me fendre le crâne sur le sol même si, avec un peu de mauvaise foi, je pourrais dire qu'il a tout de même tenté de se rattraper en me laissant pitoyablement m'étaler contre la pierre.

Je me redresse légèrement et le vois devant moi. Ou plutôt sa robe de mangemort puisque je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lever les yeux vers lui mais que je m'y sens un peu obligé. Ce fameux mangemort vient de… Non ! J'essaye de repousser la pensée mais je n'y arrive évidemment pas puisque c'est la vérité. Rogue vient _encore_ de me sauver la vie ou au moins de m'éviter de me retrouver dans un état peu enviable.

Donc, repoussant le peu d'orgueil que j'ai un jour pu avoir, je croise son regard.

Il est fier, méprisant, moqueur.

Je le hais. Et mon regard le lui rend bien.

S'il espérait des remerciements c'est raté.

Je me glisse (ça devient une habitude) jusqu'à une paroi de ce trou détestable. Et bien sûr, il continue à m'observer alors que j'ai l'air plus pitoyable que jamais. Encore heureux que je n'aie pas le loisir de voir à quel point il se délecte de ce spectacle (eh bien, oui, ce n'est pas évident de me concentrer sur autre chose que mes mouvements de limace avec un marteau dans le crâne et une importante blessure aux côtes). Je suis certain qu'autrement je pourrais trouver quelque chose à faire de plus stupide encore.

Cette fois, lorsque mon dos touche le mur, j'émets un grognement bien sonore, parce qu'en fait ce qu'il peut penser, ou dire, ne pourra pas me mettre dans un état pire qu'à cette heure.

- Potter…

Je crois que j'ai pensé trop vite, _il_ est parfaitement capable d'empirer ma situation.

- Que me voulez-vous encore ? Je ne suis pas suffisamment pitoyable à votre goût ?

La seule réponse à laquelle j'ai droit est un reniflement de dédain. Bizarrement, il me paraît moins, je ne sais pas vraiment… moins authentique que d'habitude ?

Si ce détail n'avait pas piqué ma curiosité, trait typique d'un gryffondor, je n'aurais sans doute pas levé la tête vers lui.

- Stupide gryffondor.

Là je suis certain qu'il y a un manque cruel d'animosité dans sa voix. En plus, il ne me regarde pas mais s'intéresse à quelque chose se trouvant… à mes pieds ?

Je scrute le sol.

Ah ! D'accord. C'est à cause de _ça_.

Il a l'air de le prendre bien plus au sérieux que moi en plus (ce n'est pas que je n'y donne pas d'importance mais en me trouvant enfermé avec _ce_ serpentard, j'ai revu mes priorités !). Il a même l'air sérieusement contrarié. Bon, en somme, il se tient l'arête de son nez crochu entre son pouce et son index.

- Monsieur Potter, se reprit-il enfin en me fixant méchamment, ne réfléchissez-vous donc jamais ?

- Suffisamment en tout cas pour savoir que ce que vous pouvez penser m'est totalement égal.

Visiblement, je ne suis pas prêt de perdre cette manie de lui répondre du tac au tac. Si j'étais superstitieux ou un adepte des prédictions (ah, ah…) je dirais qu'un jour cette attitude pourrait me perdre.

- Et vous n'avez même pas assez de bon sens pour savoir quand vous arrêter et écouter ce que l'on vous dit !

- Je ne vous…

- SUFFIT POTTER !

Rogue me défie du regard d'oser lui répondre ; il ne me fait pas peur et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui prouver. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas enchaîné aussi sec.

- Cessez d'ouvrir la bouche pour ne rien dire ! Où croyez-vous que nous nous trouvons, Potter ? Il n'y a personne pour se jeter à vos pieds à la moindre de vos stupides remarques !

- Vous…

- Je n'ai pas terminé, Potter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entreprendre la tâche improbable de briser votre entêtement, Merlin m'en garde, mais vous et moi avons des priorités. Et pour l'instant, vous empêcher de tapisser ce trou avec _votre sang _ - dites-moi si j'ai tort Potter ? – garde une certaine importance.

Il semble avoir eu bien du mal à prononcer ces paroles, je dirais même qu'il paraît dégoûté par ses propres mots. Ce type veut ma mort, même lorsqu'il insinue le contraire, je le sais, je ne vois que trop que cela est faux. Je ne peux donc m'empêcher de répondre.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous vous priver d'un tel spectacle ? Je suis certain que me voir me vider de mon sang vous donnerez matière à jubiler !

Il soupire.

Tiens, il ne hurle pas cette fois ?

Il y a du progrès. Ou tout simplement il n'essaie plus de nier la réalité.

- Potter… Avez-vous écouté ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que je vous ai dit ? Si cela n'est pas assez clair pour votre cerveau d'une rare lenteur, je vais vous le dire autrement : ce que je pourrais souhaiter n'entre ABOSOLUMENT PAS en compte dans cette situation ! Vous…

- Très bien. Supposons que vous n'êtes pas un… un traître…

Voilà, je l'ai dit.

Je suis très (mais alors très) loin de le penser. Ca aura au moins eu l'effet de lui rendre son masque d'impassibilité, et de le faire taire, bien que la formule que j'ai employée ne semble pas vraiment lui plaire. Pour être totalement honnête, je suis certain qu'il est à deux doigts de m'étriper.

- Non, en fait, ça ne changerait absolument rien. Vous me haïssez, je vous hais. Alors laissez-moi en paix et mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Pas moyen.

On tourne en rond mais je ne supporte pas ce sorcier.

Je baigne dans mon sang, et alors ? Je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de lui demander son aide (et non je ne suis pas buté ! Enfin, peut-être un peu…)

- Entendu. Je vois qu'il est inutile de vous demander votre avis, me dit-il en s'approchant soudainement avant de se pencher au-dessus de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, ni même de paniquer, face à son ton glacial et ses mouvements rapides.

Il écarte les pans de ma chemise noire, ses mains s'attardant sur mes côtes douloureuses puis examinant, avec plus de douceur que je n'aurais pensé, ma blessure sanguinolente.

Je serre les dents, autant parce que cet examen me fait souffrir (quoi qu'on en dise Rogue n'est _pas_ Madame Pomfresh) que pour éviter de déverser de nouvelles insultes sur ce sale mangemort. Je suis à son entière merci et j'aimerai éviter qu'il les choisisse comme prétexte (bien que j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il n'en ait pas besoin, après tout sa haine est plus que suffisante pour ça) pour se montrer plus brutal, voir violent.

Il semble mesurer avec minutie l'étendue des dégâts ; je tremble un instant sous ses mains froides. Je crois que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais chaud avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi, d'ailleurs la fraîcheur des pierres contre mon dos me paraît aussi plus intense.

Son examen se termine alors que ces étranges impressions me quittent à peine et je tente de m'éloigner de lui (je continue de penser que cette proximité n'augure rien de bon pour ma santé physique… et mentale).

- Ne bougez pas.

Son ton n'est pas particulièrement agressif mais tellement péremptoire que comme un imbécile j'obéis. Rogue n'y montre pas une quelconque satisfaction (d'ailleurs il ne me regarde même pas), plongé dans une apparente réflexion. Puis, semblant soudain prendre une décision, il se débarrasse d'un geste ample de sa robe de mangemort.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire davantage que déjà mon ancien professeur déchire quelques morceaux de son vêtement. Et lorsque nos eux se croisent à nouveau, je ne discerne sur son visage qu'un air moqueur.

- Cessez de me regarder ainsi Potter. Voyez-vous autre chose dans ce trou qui pourrait vous empêcher de perdre votre sang par litres ?

Il ne me laisse pas la possibilité de répliquer (depuis quelques minutes je n'arrive plus à placer un mot, que devrais-je dire d'ailleurs ?) et allie le geste à la parole en épongeant le sang autour de ma blessure, séchant aussi ses mains rougies, s'appliquant presque autant que s'il préparait une potion.

Et je ne dis toujours rien.

Je savais qu'il désirait me soigner dès les deux ou trois premières insultes qui ont suivi m'a chute (ma survie ne lui importe pas, ça il me l'a bien fait comprendre, mais celui qu'il sert ne souhaite apparemment pas me voir mourir, que ce soit Voldemort ou bien… non, c'est ce mage noir son maître… n'est-ce pas ? Ou pas… Enfin, bref…), en tous cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se montre si patient et calme. Raison principale pour laquelle, malgré quelques élancements de douleur, et sans l'avoir vraiment décidé, je reste aussi docile.

- Ôtez votre chemise.

Une fois de plus, j'obéis, bien qu'un nouveau frisson me traverse. Ses doigts courent sur ma peau tandis que le tissu noir recouvre lentement la profonde entaille et je me laisse totalement faire.

Pourquoi ai-je perdu toute combativité et tout sentiment de révolte ?

Il m'oblige à me pencher légèrement vers lui pour faire passer ces bandages improvisés dans mon dos. Dans cette position ma tête touche presque son épaule et ses cheveux, ni sales ni particulièrement soignés, frôlent mon front, ma cicatrice.

Je frissonne de manière plus prononcée encore.

Je sens que ses mouvements se figent mais ça ne dure même pas une seconde.

Finalement, il me repousse vers la paroi du puit, tandis que je m'aperçois qu'en fait nous sommes habillés presque de la même manière puisqu'il porte aussi une chemise, mais qui pour lui s'apparente plus au rouge sang qu'au noir, et un jean des plus sobres.

C'est à peine si je me demande pourquoi je m'intéresse maintenant à ses vêtements ; en plus de mon mal de tête carabiné, j'ai bizarrement l'impression d'avoir le tournis. Aurait-il poussé le vice jusqu'à enduire sa propre robe de mangemort de poison ?

Je crois que je commence sérieusement à divaguer…

Pourtant, au moment où, détachant enfin les yeux de ses habits, je me fixe sur son visage, je me retrouve à contempler son air grave.

Et à son expression, je pense qu'il va m'annoncer une nouvelle qui risque beaucoup de ne pas me plaire.

A suivre…

_Voilà, voilà ...  
Alors deux questions d'importance : _

_- d'abord que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? XD_

_- ensuite, la fic restera sans romance ou deviendra un slash HP/SS selon ce que vous préférez (puisque j'écris déjà un slash et un non-slash en ce moment) alors dites-moi ce que vous préférez et je m'inclinerai au plus grand nombre ; )_

_Comme d'habitude la progression de mes fics se trouvera dans mon profil. _

_Bye !  
_


End file.
